


Grocery Shopping Adventures

by writersblock



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Grocery Store, First Meetings, Flirting, Fluff, Grocery Shopping, Grocery Store, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 23:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,092
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1365166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writersblock/pseuds/writersblock
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel and Dean meet for the first in a grocery store and Dean ends up criticizing the organic items that Cas has picked out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping Adventures

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt!

Castiel grunted as he scanned over the countless options in the cooler section. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it, but he despised shopping with a burning passion and most of the time he felt like he had no idea what he was doing. Yeah, it was for him but he just never grew accustomed to grocery shopping and he probably never would. With a soft huff he reached out and hesitantly grabbed some organic juice for the weekend. He had been standing there for about five minutes staring quizzically at each brand that his eyes scanned over. He didn’t particularly have a preference really; he just grabbed the best looking one which happened to be the cheapest so it worked for him.

“Dude, seriously?” A voice from behind him growled.

Castiel turned and locked eyes on a tall man who was wearing a black leather jacket over a dark red t-shirt. He attempted to glare at the guy but he was stunned by big green eyes, a sharp jawline and for Christ’s sake, freckles. _He just had to have freckles, didn’t he._ He pointedly cleared his throat and decided that staring wasn’t a great reply to the man questioning his choices. “Excuse me?” He raised a brow while his half-hearted frown stayed plastered on his face. Surely this man wasn’t judging him on his lack of knowledge on what kind of freaking orange juice to buy.

“Dude, organic anything is evil, trust me.” Freckles pointed to the beverage in Castiel’s hand and smirked. “My brother drinks that crap, he made me try it once and yeah, never fucking again.”

“If you don’t mind me asking- what happened?” He asked curiously.

“I spit it out, it was rank. Unhealthy food wasn’t put on earth for nothin’, man. I mean, if we weren’t supposed to eat it then it wouldn’t be here, right? So who are we to neglect the great creation of calories?” He patted the guy on the shoulder before heading down the aisle. He had to get some pie. “See ya around, buddy.”

Castiel stared intently as the man walked out of his view. Perhaps he was right, maybe organic wasn’t the way to go. He sighed heavily and placed the organic juice back on the shelf and pushed his basket down the aisle towards the next section of beverage. Once he stopped, he scooped up two bottles of Florida orange juice with pulp, dropped it into the basket, and then headed over to the bakery.

After scanning over his grocery list he picked up a bag of bagels, muffins, bread and a box of those sugar cookies that Anna brought over last weekend when they had a birthday dinner for Gabriel. She was slowly turning him into a sugar addict and Castiel didn’t really care to fight it.

Once he felt like he was ready to go, he stared down at the little notebook in his hand to assure he had everything he needed. He quietly mumbled the items to himself as he pushed his basket up some with his hips. His list consisted of:

_~~Eggs~~ _   
_~~Milk~~ _   
_~~Cereal~~ _   
_~~Bread~~ _   
_~~Bagels~~ _   
_~~Anna’s mysterious cookies~~ _   
_~~Muffins~~ _   
_~~Orange juice~~ _   
_~~Pasta shells~~ _   
_~~Ground beef~~ _   
_~~Sandwich meat~~ _   
_Those things with the cream filling***_

“I almost forgot.” He huffed to himself and returned back to the bakery section for the _things with the cream filling_ because he had finished the entire container of the ones Anna brought. It was a _sweet_ addiction.

“Sir, you have to be more specific.”

Castiel wanted to shake the man by his collar and shout, ‘ _GIVE ME MY SWEET THINGS WITH THE FILLING_ ’ but he didn’t want to get arrested for attacking a worker in a grocery store. “They were round, vanilla based cream and some had power- others did not.” He hoped that helped.

“Doughnut holes!” The worker said with a smile.

“I suppose.” He had no clue honestly. He waited and soon the man behind the counter had given him two huge containers of them. If he didn’t know better, it looked kind of suspicious because one guy didn’t need that many doughnut holes. “Thank you.”

_~~Those things with the cream filling~~ _

He returned to pushing the basket with his hips as he looked over the list and headed to the checkout line. “I feel like I am—“ he suddenly paused when he felt a firm hand on his shoulder.

“Here, try this, it is definitely better.” It was freckles and he had handed Castiel a glass bottle and smirked. “And it’s organic free so you don’t have to worry about choking and dying on that crap.”

Castiel tilted his head in confusion. “I believe it is supposed to be the other way around.” He was sure that organic items were supposed to help the consumer not kill them.  
  
“Yeah, for regular people but that ain’t the case right now.” He smiled and motioned for Castiel to move up in line. “I’m Dean by the way.”

"Am I not regular people?" He asked but extended his free hand regardless. “Castiel, it is nice to meet you, Dean.”  
  
“Yeah, I don’t think so, man. You’re not regular but that’s not a bad thing either. Different is good, you’re good.” And those beaming blue eyes were even better. 

His eyes squinted. "I see."

Dean grinned and held out his hand. “Can I borrow your pen and paper for a sec?”

"Um, yes, of course, sure." He placed the notebook in Dean’s hand then the pen.

A moment of silence and Castiel staring intently while Dean scribbled something down resulted in Dean grinning and flipping the book closed. “Here, thanks, man.” After moving up in the line and having his things checked out, he exited the store.

Castiel rubbed his head as he moved up in the line. The guy didn’t even say goodbye. Who started up a conversation then just leaves? It was rather rude but more importantly, what did he write in the notepad? He resisted the urge to look too quickly by waiting until Dean was out of sight. While the cashier rang up his items, Castiel watched the beautiful orange juice expert walk out of the automatic doors. Once Dean was out of his line of vision, he opened the notepad and flipped through the pages until he found the one that Dean had written on.

It said:

 _So yeah, call me. ;)  
See you around, beautiful._  
  
 _Dean W._  
785.555.555

Castiel’s cheeks went beet red and he quickly closed the notebook.

Did he just get someone’s number?


End file.
